Gothic dominance
by dark hanyou kagome
Summary: Kagome is a submissive girl but Inuyasha sees that kagome has a wild side in her and oh does he want to bring it out. Inuyasha is a bad boy that is suspended from school but comes back to piss the teachers off. Kagome is half Inu demon. inukag and other
1. Chapter 1

Gothic dominance

**I do not own any characters from inuyasha.**

Kagome is a submissive girl but Inuyasha sees that kagome has a wild side in her and oh does he want to bring it out. Inuyasha is a bad boy that is suspending from school but comes back to piss the teachers off. Kagome is half Inu demon.

Inuyasha hanyou 18 (senior)

Kagome hanyou 17 (senior)

Sesshomaru demon 19 ( taking extra classes before college)

Rin hanyou 17 (senior)

Miroku human monk 18 (senior)

Sango human 17 (senior)

Kouga demon 19 ( taking extra classes before college)

Ayame demon 18 (senior)

Kikyou human prestess 19 ( held back 2 years senior)

Other characters introduced later

Inuyasha climbed off of his black motorcycle. He dug into his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and his sliver Zippo. He flicked it open light his cigarette and snapped the Zippo shut as he took a deep puff off his cigarette. He was walking towards the school when he saw Kikyo kicking a girl on to the ground. Inuyasha growled at what he saw. He didn't like rules and he started fights but he hated seeing people hurting weaker people.

Inuyasha growled before walking over and grabbing Kikyos fist before she could hit the girl that was curled into a ball on the ground. " What the fuck do you think you doing bitch." Yelled Inuyasha.

" Im showing this filthy bitch where she belongs in this school." Smirked kikyo as she tried to press her body against his. " Come on Inuyasha why don't we go have some fun?" kikyo batted her eyes at him.

" Don't make me sick. Go back to your master bitch" Inuyasha spat as he pushed kikyo out of way and put his cigarette between his lips and reached down and picked up the girl on the ground heading towards the groove of trees behind the school. As he walked he looked around making sure no one was watching him before he speed off towards where his friends where to meet up with him.

When Inuyasha landed in the small clearing he noticed his friends where not there yet. He sat the girl down on a broken down coach that they had dragged into the grove there freshmen year. A strong wind blew into the clearing pulling the girls hat free from her head. She tried to grab it but Inuyasha caught it and looked down at her to see two small black dog-ears on her head.

"Your half demon." Said Inuyasha all the girl did was whimper. " Why did you let that bitch hit you? You could have stopped her at anytime." Growled Inuyasha. He grabbed the girl's chin and lifted her chin up so she was looking up at him. She kept he eyes down caste from his. " Your submissive aren't you." Smirked Inuyasha. "Well im making you my girl and ill have to change that. So what is you name?" demanded Inuyasha.

"K kagome." Whispered a scared kagome. She trembled and tried to take her chin away from Inuyasha. She looked up slightly at the male hanyou that had her in is grasp. He was wearing black leather jacket over a tight red shirt and baggy black jeans with a few chains hanging from them.

" Well kagome you're going to go home with my brothers girl friend Rin and my friend Sango, and Ayame and they are going to get you dressed for a rave." Stated Inuyasha as he watched his friends and half brother walk into the clearing. " Is that understood?" kagome nodded her head with a whimper. Sango walked over and reached for her hand kagome grabbed onto it and was slowly making her way over to her when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. " Kagome my women should never be scared of me okay." Stated Inuyasha as he released her and turned towards Miroku Kouga and Sesshomaru. " Come on guys we have a few things to do before this day is out. Oh and girls make sure she makes it to the rave. Thanks." Said Inuyasha before him and the guys walked out of the clearing.

Um so yeah I wanted to try something new ill keep up with my other story I just had this idea and wanted to see if it was any good or not so talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this chapters going to be more of a flash back and maybe some thing different I hope I don't let down my fans Inu thinks 'ramen' and people speaks " ramen". i did this in inus prov so you get the reason why he did what he did i had people asking me what he was thinking and why he even bothered so i thought to do a chapter flash back to explain. i will make another chapter to move the story forward as soon as i can.

Chapter 2 flash back

Inuyasha was walking back towards his motorcycle that was in the center of his friend's motorcycles. Inuyasha swung his leg up and over his bikes seat before sitting back and pulling his cigarette away from his mouth. "Inuyasha who was that girl and why have you taken an interest into such a submissive girl?" asked Sesshomaru. "I didn't think you where into them."

"Well brother maybe im starting to follow your foot steps." Smirked Inuyasha as he sat back and looked at his friends and brother.

Flash back (Inuyashas prov)

When I got to school I climbed off of my motorcycle and dug into my pockets for my pack of cigarettes and Zippo. 'I wasn't looking forward to today it just didn't seem like it was a going to be a good day.' I flipped it open light the cigarette before snapping the Zippo shut as I inhaled a deep puff from my cigarette. I looked across the parking lot and saw a timid looking girl sitting under a tree reading a book. I pulled the cigarette from my lips and took a deep breath scenting the air. My eyes bleed red as my demon side started to awake at the smell of cherry blossoms and rain.

I started to walk towards the school and the girl when I saw my stalker Kikyou walk out with her friends and walk straight towards the girl and grab the book from her hands and throw it into the mud. Kikyou grabs the girl's hair and threw her to the ground. I watched in growing anger as the girl whimpered and cried as she hit the ground but she never made a move to stop it or fight back. Kikyou started to kick the girl to the ground and all I could see the girl doing was curl into a ball and try to protect her head.

I growled at what I was seeing. Even though I don't like rules and I enjoy starting fights, but I cant stand seeing people hurting weaker people. It brought up memories of what my family had to go through when my mom and dad married and had me. My father is demon and my mom is human. Im a hanyou and even though we live in a new age that didn't stop people from attacking my mother and me when I was a child. I wasn't going to put up with anyone doing it now that I can put a stop to it.

I heard my self growl as I started to walk over towards Kikyou and that girl that smelled of cherry blossoms and rain. I grabbed Kikyous fist before she was able to hit the girl that had curled into a ball on the ground. " What the fuck do you think you doing bitch?" I Yelled at Kikyou.

" Im showing this filthy bitch where she belongs in this school." Smirked Kikyou as she tried to press her body against mine. " Come on Inuyasha why don't we go have some fun?" Kikyou batted her eyes at me. I could feel the bile rise in my throat as a tried to keep from throwing up.

" Don't make me sick. Go back to your master bitch" I spat as I pushed Kikyou out of way as I put my cigarette between my lips and reached down and picked up the girl on the ground 'why is she so light?' I mad a soft grumbling sound to try to sooth her as I headed towards the groove of trees behind the school. As I walked towards the tree line I looked around making sure no one was watching me before I speed off towards where me and my friends meet up every morning and even sometimes when we skipped class.

When I landed in the small clearing I noticed my friends where not there yet. 'There late' I set the girl down on the broken down coach that we had dragged into the grove there freshmen year. I watched as a strong wing blew through the clearing pulling the girls hat free from her head. She tried to grab it franticly but I caught it and looked down at her to see two small black dog-ears on her head. 'She's like me. But why did she let Kikyou hurt her when we both know she could have torn Kikyou apart. Well that isn't a bad thought.' I thought.

"Your half demon." I asked the girl but all she did was whimper. " Why did you let that bitch hit you? You could have stopped her at anytime." I Growled. I grabbed the girl's chin and lifted her chin up so she was looking up at me. She kept her eyes down caste from me. 'Why wont she look at me? She isn't…' " Your submissive aren't you." I said with a Smirk. "Well im making you my girl and ill have to change that. So what is you name?" I demanded.

"Kkagome." Whispered a scared kagome. She trembled and tried to take her chin away from me. I watched as she did a slow perusal of me. I liked how her eyes slide across my body as if she wanted to make me hers but Her sent was filled with fear and something else excitement. I smirked at this new smell.

" Well kagome you're going to go home with my brothers girl friend Rin and my friend Sango, and Ayame and they are going to get you dressed for a rave." I Stated as I watched my friends and half brother walk into the clearing with a shocked expression on there face.

" Is that understood?" kagome nodded her head with a whimper. Sango walked over and reached for her hand kagome grabbed onto it and was slowly making her way over to her when I grabbed her hand. " Kagome my women should never be scared of me is that understandable." I Stated as I released her and turned towards Miroku, Kouga and, Sesshomaru. " Come on guys we have a few things to do before this day is out. Oh and girls make sure she makes it to the rave. Thanks." I said before me and the guys walked out of the clearing.

End of flash back (normal prov)

" What can I say guys my demon said take and so I did." Stated a smirking Inuyasha. " And I think once I introduce her to the wild side, she won't be able to fight her nature." Inuyasha started his motorcycle up and speed out of the parking lot with his friends and brother following shortly after.

How was that I hope it was okay just give me some advice and ideas and ill take them into consideration.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, im sorry to say I might not be able to update as much as I like because this Is my senior year of high school and I really want to graduate this year. I'm writing during class as much as I can. Well i'm going to try to do my best. message me if you want to see ayames and kagomes outfits

Chapter 3 the change

When kagome reached Sango's, Ayame's, and Rin's house. She was quickly dragged up a pair of stairs into a large room that was connected to a very large closet. The girls ran into the closet and started to throw clothes out left and right. Kagome looked at the growing pile and saw that all the stuff on the floor was very form fitting and very dark and sexy clothing. It was the type of clothing only pretty girls like Sango Ayame and Rin would wear.

After the girls where done selecting a large pile of clothes the girls had kagome try on a few out fits. The first one was a deep red skintight tube dress. "I don't think that's right for her girls I think that we should try a different out fit on her." Stated Ayame.

The next out fit kagome was forced to put on was a pair of blue jeans and a green tank top. "Hmmm that's a little to simple." Stated Sango. As she pulled out another out fit and tossed it to kagome. "I think this is the one that's right for a soon to be vixen." Said a smiling Sango.

Kagome pulled on the black dress, the top part of the dress had a corset like top while the bottom slowly flared around the hips. The bottom looked like it was a bunch of little scarfs sown together so that when you spun around they did a gentle flair there was a solid black silk under the top layer of black lace. It was so the dress wouldn't show anything inaproporite. The shoes the girls put her in where black heels that tied up around the cafes.

"I can't wear this guys I'm not pretty enough to wear it. This is made for girls that are pretty like you guys." Stammered a very sad kagome, as she looked at her self in the mirror. She was blushing madly as the girls had her take the out fit off so they could do her hair and make up so they wouldn't get anything on the dress.

"Kagome this dress was made for you, you fit this dress way better then any of us." Stated a smiling Rin being careful with kagome's ears, she started to curl kagome's hair, so that it had a few nice curly spirals in it. Rin left kagome's hair down but with the spirals of curls in her hair it left it wavy with a bounce in it.

Next Sango started to apply make up to kagome's eyes and lips. Sango put on black eyeliner and a dark purplish red eye shadow with black mascara and purplish red tinted lip-gloss. "Inuyasha is going to be so mad tonight it's going to be so funny." Stated a smiling Sango as she put the last finishing touches on kagome's make up before she stepped away to let Ayame do her thing.

"Why would Inuyasha be mad at me what did I do? I didn't mean to do anything wrong" said kagome as she was about to cry.

"Kagome please don't cry. I didn't mean he would be mad at you. I meant he was going to be mad at all the men that will be staring at you." Replied a very sorry Sango. Both Rin and Ayame nodded their heads to show that they agreed with what Sango said. "Now don't mess up all my hard work." stated a joking Sango. Kagome gave a slightly watery laugh.

Ayame started to dig in a box of jewelry and pulled out a necklace that was made of a very soft silky black ribbon with a red jewel that was shaped as a teardrop about the size of a quarter. She also pulled out a silver bracelet that had red teardrops jewels set into it. "There you're done now lets put your dress on and then we will get ready and we will head to where the rave is. Oh and kagome just so you know this isn't a normal rave. Lets just say it's a very dark gothic kinda of rave. It's a perfect place for glow sticks." Stated a very happy Ayame.

(time skip)

The girls where all sitting around the dinning room table waiting for Rin to get done telling Sesshomaru that they would meet up with them at the rave. Kagome took the time to see what the other girls where wearing.

Sango was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a tight black t-shirt that had pink writing that said "beware I like to touch!" she also had on black boots her hair was up in a high pony tail. She had black eyeliner and mascara and pink lip-gloss and eye shadow.

Ayame wore a dark green and black gypsy dress with out sleeves. Her hair was put up into her normal pigtails but they where slightly straightened with her bangs in her eyes. She was wearing green eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara with red lip-gloss. Her shoes where just a pair of black sandals.

Rin on the other hand was wearing a dark purple tank top with a black skirt nothing to fancy. She had purple eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. With clear lip-gloss. Rin's hair was put in to a half ponytail and she had a pair of black and purple boots on and a black leather jacket.

Rin hung up the phone and turned around. "Well the guys are going to meet us at the rave. So I called us a cab since Sesshomaru told me the guys are giving us a ride so it would be smart to grab a coat Sango, Ayame." Said Rin while she grabbed her cell and put it in her pocket. "Oh kagome you don't need a coat."

"Why don't I need a coat?" asked a confessed kagome. Sango was already calling a cab. Ayame was grabbing all the girls' stuff and putting it into her purse.

"Because Inuyasha said to tell you not to bring one." said a smiling Rin. A horn honked out side. "Well that's our ride so lets get going." The girls all rushed out the door Sango stopping to lock the door before joining the girls in the cab.

(chapter stops)

Well how was it ill try to update as soon as I can leave me some reviews and advice and ill see if I cant use it . thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry for the wait guys but I've been really busy im getting ready to graduate this year. Sorry that its taken me so long its just iv been having some trouble with some of my so called friends and iv just finally gotten out of my writers block it seems I needed a major emotional down fall so I could get the time to write again . well I hope you like it!**

**Here it is!**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 4 passion**

Kagome watched the lights pass by from the back of the cab. She saw a sign that glowed with the words "The Rave!" it was no regular club either, the people out side where all wearing dark clothes somewhere leather some even looked like medieval dresses some where bikers. But the most noticeable thing was that the crowd was a mix of demons and hanyou's with a few humans in the mix. Kagome felt rin's hand grab hers and pulled her towards a dark corner that seemed to be blocked off from everyone but certain people. Men watched the girls pass eyes filled with lust as the landed on the poor Hanyou girl at the back.

Kagome was watching the people on the dance floor dance when she bumped into rin's and sango's back. "Inuyasha I would like to introduce you to the new sexy kagome." Stated a smiling Rin as she pulled kagome out from behind her so the men could see her. Their eyes widened when they saw her. They didn't know what to say as they all slid out of the booth. Kagome looked at them through her bangs and soon gasped, taking a step back at the hungry look on Inuyashas face his eyes held a faint tint of red.

"Kagome come here." Stated Inuyasha as he looked at the girl standing before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing she was beautiful before but now she was down right sexy. He was having trouble to keep himself from jumping her and taking her on the table but he didn't want to take her, he wanted to make hot love to her in his own bed so that he could claim her so she could never be taken from him. "Dude she's hot!" stated Koga. Inuyasha growled threatening towards Koga as Ayame slapped the back of her boyfriend's head.

Kagome slowly made her way towards the growling Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her before reaching out and grabbing her hand. He pulled her up against him and lowered his head to her neck. Growling against it and setting his teeth against her skin, Kagome instantly went limp in her arms. Inuyasha grinned as he slowly lifted his head, he glared at the men that where watching them. 'How dare they look at what is mine!' Inuyashas demon side growled. He pulled kagome's soft body against his. He helped kagome into the booth and slide in next to her Rin slide in next to him while Sesshomaru slide in next to her sitting on the right edge of the booth. Sango sat next to kagome with Miroku sitting next to her and Ayame was next with Kouga at the edge of the left side of the booth.

**(It's a horseshoe booth the way it goes from left to right be Kouga Ayame Miroku Sango kagome Inuyasha Rin and Sesshomaru.)**

Kagome felt Inuyashas arm go around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "Hey kagome you want to dance?" asked Rin as Sango and her climbed out of the booth. Kagome looked at Inuyasha asking silently if she could. " Go ahead I will come join you later maybe." Stated Inuyasha. Kagome slide out after Sango and was dragged out onto the dance floor with the girls.

**A/N**

**Okay this is a wrap???**

**Nah I wont be that mean!!! Now on with the story!!!**

**End A/N**

The girls started to dance and laugh, they had been dancing for a while when a male demon came up behind kagome and pulled her to him. He started to grind against her with great force kagome tried to push the demon away from her but he was just too strong. "Let me go!" whimpered kagome as she continued to struggle against him. "Oh come on baby you know you want it." Smirked the demon.

"She said to let her go! Now release her you big oaf!" yelled Rin as the girls came to help their friend. The demon just growled and backhanded Rin making her fly back into Sango and Ayame. They all tumbled to the floor in a heap. The crowed had stumbled back away from that area shocked at what was happening. Kagome growled and scratched him across the face not releasing what she did tell it was to late. All she could do was whimper as the demon smacked her hard across the face as his other hand wrapped around her throat. "You stupid whore!" growled the demon.

He lifted his hand to hit her again but something grabbed his hand with such crushing force that he dropped kagome to the floor. Kagome looked over to the other girls to see Miroku Kouga and Sesshomaru all picking up the girls each growling at the man that did this to the girls. But for some reason they didn't take a step towards the demon. Kagome finally turned around to see Inuyasha was punching the demons face with so much rage that the demon was unrecognizable after two punches but that didn't stop Inuyasha.

Kagome finally noticed that something was off about him and looked up at Inuyashas face and noticed that his eyes had bleed red. His demon had broken loose at the sight of kagome being attacked. Kagome looked back at the other men and noticed that they where not very far from turning them self's but they where more preoccupied by checking over there girls and making sure they where okay. Miroku was rubbing Sango's ankle and Sango was petting his cheek. Kouga was running his hands all over Ayame's body checking for hidden injuries and growling soothingly to her. Sesshomaru was licking a cut on Rin's face from where the demon backhanded her.

Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha now had his hands wrapped around the demons throat. "You hurt mate" Inuyashas demon said. Kagome jumped up off the floor and practically flew over to Inuyasha wrapping her arms around him. He growled at the feeling of someone's arms wrapping themselves around him but when he looked back he saw kagome clinging to his body and stopped growling. "Please Inuyasha stop, I'm scared, and I just want to leave." Cried kagome softly. Inuyasha growled down at the demon before punching him once more, the demon falling to the floor. Inuyasha spun around wrapping his arms around kagome.

He put his face against her throat. " Mate safe?" he growled. She just purred softly and mewed a little. He pulled her tighter to him. He looked up at her. His eyes had turn back to there golden warmth. "I'm taking you home." He looked at the guys and nodded his head towards the door all the guys nodded their heads and picked up their girls and started to head for the door. Inuyasha picked kagome up and headed back to their table setting her onto the table and reaching into the booth and grabbing his leather coat and wrapping it around her.

**A/N**

**Is this to cliché? Should I remove it? Tell me and I can change it. Or try to at least.**

**End A/N**

He picked her up and headed for the door and walked up to where they others where waiting by the bikes. He set kagome down and picking up his helmet and putting it onto her head and tightening the strap before he climbed onto the bike. Before helping kagome onto the bike behind him. He glanced over at the others to see if they where ready to go. He noticed all the girls had helmets on and that the guys where helping their girls onto there own bikes before looking at him and nodding. " Kagome you better hold on tight. I don't want you falling off understand?" smirked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and tightened her grip slightly but not nearly enough to Inuyashas standers. " Kagome don't make me say it again." Kagome tightened her grip even more pushing her body up against his. " That's better." Inuyasha started his bike and speed out of the parking lot. The others following close behind.

* * *

**Well there it is I know its not very long but I tried and I hope you like it. I'm running of a no muse type of thing I need a muse if you guys have ideas that you think will go great with my story PLEASE APPLY FOR BEING MY MUSE. Thank you for reading I hope I made you proud of me and that you will keep reading my stories just please be patient with me!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I know it's been a while since I have updated but Im not being able to come up with any ideas for both my stories! Its like my brain has just died I think its because of all that's happened lately with a few of my friends being jerks and our friend ships have ended or something like that but just be patient with me PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!

Chapter 5 the beast 

Kagome gasped at the speed they where going, they where going at such a speed that everything was a blur. She tightened her grip on Inuyashas waist, trembled, and let out a small whimper that she didn't think Inuyasha could hear. But he did he let out a low comforting growl that kagome felt through his body into hers. She stuck her face into his hair and taking a deep breath of his comforting sent.

Inuyasha took a hard left turn when he heard more motorcycles racing up to him and the others. He looked back and saw spider helmets gleam at him. He growled fierily and signaled the others to pull in close and to speed up. He hit the gas and took a right at the end of the street. Hitting a dirt road and looking back to see how the tarantulas where doing. He smiled when he saw one hit a large pothole in the dirt road and flipping into the ditch. He turned back and turning after he passed a giant oak tree. His back wheel sliding before gaining traction again, and shooting down another dirt road at a high speed.

"Hold on baby what ever you do don't loosen your grip." Yelled Inuyasha as he pulled back on the throttle and the front wheel came up before slamming down onto the road. A guy on an acid yellow bike speed up along Inuyasha and tried to grab kagomes arm. But Inuyasha swerved to the side before growling and speeding off. He had just turned onto another dirt road when he says that a black hummer already blocked the road with a spider on the hood. He pressed the brake and slide to a halt with his side to the hummer. The others slide to a stop next and behind him.

The other spider guys slide to a stop a few feet behind them blocking their escape route. "Well Inuyasha and how are you this night?" stated a slimy voice from the driver's seat of the hummer. (A.N okay here it is the hummer is parked so it fully blocks the road it isn't a big road at that the drivers side is the side facing the bikes and Inuyasha when he stopped his back wheel slide so that he was parallel to the hummer and so did the others so they can watch both bikes and hummers at that!) "naraku you slimy fucking bastard what the fuck do you want!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha im here to fuck your new bitch on my hood right in front of you. I want to rip her innocents away, I want to taint her." Stated naraku as he opened his door and stepped out of the hummer. Inuyasha growled and started to see crimson. Kagome whimpered and clung to his back even more. Inuyasha sat back and slide his hands onto kagomes giving them a gentle squeeze before standing up. Making her hands slide down his body and falling to her side. He got off the bike and stepped in front of it before getting into a fighting stance. " That will be a cold day in hell you mother fucker." He fierily growled.

"Why Inuyasha do you think that she would enjoy being fucked by me then by you?" chuckled Naraku. Inuyasha growled and took a step forward. He suddenly heard an engine rawr and tiers squeal against the pavement. He swiveled around to see guy on the acid yellow bike speeding towards his bike. But before he could move the bike turned and the guy grabbed kagome. The guy passed his bike and speed to Naraku and stopped and pushed kagome onto the ground in front of Naraku.

"Oh what do we have here? Why I think it's a little Hanyou bitch." Stated Naraku. He bent down and jerked her up. He grabbed the helmet and jerked it off her head. Kagome whimpered and cringed away from him. Before striking out with her claws and leaving bloody claw marks along his cheek. "Bitch!" screamed out Naraku smacking her and jerking her to him. Her back to his chest with his arm locked around her arms and waist. He pulled out a knife. " She is a pretty little thing." Stated a smiling Naraku he dragged the blade of his knife down from her shoulder to the crevice between her breast making blood come rushing to the surface and sliding down her flesh. "Oooh she bleeds pretty too." Laughed Naraku as kagome started to cry.

Inuyasha head was down his body pulsed with demonic rage. He lifted his head and howled out his rage at his bitch being taken and hurt. Naraku looked at him in shock, Inuyasha lunged at Naraku grabbing his throat and pushing him into the side of the hummer. Naraku lost his grip on kagome and she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru had gotten off his bike and ran and was about to pike up kagome when Inuyasha growled fierily at him before slamming naraku's head repeatedly into the side of the hummer and driving his hand through naraku's chest cavern. Before lunging towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru get away from them. Inuyasha thinks you're a threat," screamed Kouga. Sesshomaru jumped back to the bikes well out of Inuyashas range. While Inuyasha was attacking Sesshomaru Naraku had climbed back into the hummer and was speeding away with the rest of the tarantulas following closely behind. Demon Inuyasha was about to follow and kill them all when he heard a whimper and smelt tears behind him. He turned and saw kagome on the ground a few feet away from him. He stepped towards her. She cringed back from him. He growled at her and she tilts her head in the submissive stance. He pounced on her the other girls gasping, scared that he was going to kill her but he didn't. He just nuzzled her hair before leaning down and licking the wound on her chest.

After he lapped up all the blood from her shoulder to in-between her breasts. He picked her up and walked towards his bike, he growled at the others before setting her on the back of the bike and climbing onto it and pulling her arms around his waist. And speeding off down the road. Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the discarded helmet before walking back to bike and attaching the helmet to it. He climb onto his bike, Rin wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He started his bike and speed off after his brother, the others following closely after him.

**Well this is it for now sorry that it isn't that long but at least it is something.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Well I'm the new writer for this story, I suck at writing stories but I have a great imagination =] so i'm gonna try mi best to keep up with the story line ..Thank you to dark hanyou kagome for letting me take over. HOPE YOU READERS LIKE IT.!

**chapter 6**

kagome didn't know what to think. This was all too much for her to comprehend, not to long ago she was being picked on, no one really noticed her, she stuck to herself, that's how its been for awhile, and to have two guys attack her twice in one day was kinda overwhelming. She was scared. Inuyasha and the gang arrived at the house around 2:30 in the morning, they all decided to crash at yash house.

Inuyasha helped kagome off his bike."you alright?" he said in a soft tone.

Kagome shook her up & down a bit. Inuyash starred at her for a sec, "lets go" he said as he grabbed her hand, when they made it inside, inuyasha led kagome up the stairs to his room, he closed the door and locked it.

"Take your clothes off, change into this," he said as he went and grabbed one of his tee shirts."If you want you can bathe, the bathrooms over there, ima go see if rin has a pair of shorts for you." he said as he was starting to walk out the door, then he stopped, "kagome"...nevermind, then he left.

Kagome looked around the room, she was a little surprised at what she saw, no offense but by looking at inuyasha you would think his room would be a little ...messy, it was actually quieit nice, his bed look so soft and comfy, his sheets were a crimson red with black designs on it, he had one huge window, with soft black drapes hanging from it, he had a white fluffy carpet that covered the whole floor, in front of the window, there was a class desk top with a HD lab top on top and a flat screen tv built into the wall, his walls were covered with posters ..a lot of posters, last but not least he had a bathroom in his room.

After kagome took in her surroundings she decided to bathe, while bathing kagome was thinking about a lot of a lot of things

"what if I start to like inuyasha," ..you won't. Kagomes inner demon stated to speak to her, "no.. get out of my head" ..mmmm kagome, one of these days your gonna have to except the fact that I'm appart of you... "The demon said in a manipulating , evil, yet cold voice. "your only in my head"..aha am I ...don't forget your past.. all you have to do is slip up, "you wish, I'll never as long as I live let you out."

while kagome was bathing and at war with herself, inuyasha walked into the room fresh as ever, while he went to go get shorts for kagome, he decided to a shower himself in the bathroom that was down the hall from his room, he came back wearing a tight white tank top, with baggy black jogging pants and his long white hair tied in a high pony tail. "kagome," he called out her name.

Kagome snapped out her little war with her inner demon, "yea" she called out meekly.

"You done yet?"

kagome sigh "yea, I'll be out in a sec," she said very softly

after kagome finished washing, she stepped out the tub, rapped the towel around her small form and looked in the mirror

.."who are you?" she asked herself.

_**AN: **_If you like it, GREAT! let me know.. if not, well at least I tried. -_-


End file.
